Ice Cubes Are a Strange Thing
by Gurlies303
Summary: Ice cubes make something happend between Harry and Ginny. A cute story about ice cubes and love. ONESHOT. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: We own it, we own it, we own it…… okay so we lied but that would rock if we did!

Gurlies303

Ice Cubes Are a Strange Thing

Harry was heading toward the library after a short walk around the grounds. He found Ron and Hermione looking through some books on the shelves.

"Hey guys, where's Ginny?" Harry asked setting his bag down on a near table and joining them.

"What? Asking for her already, you just barely got here!" Ron smirked.

"She's in the Astronomy Tower trying to finish up a bit of homework," Hermione said frowning at Ron. Harry grabbed his bag and headed up to the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower glaring at her assignment that she had yet to get done. She was staring at it fiercely hoping it would do itself. She got frustrated and threw it on the floor only to leap off her chair and start stomping on it.

Harry pushed open the door to find Ginny muttering angrily while stomping on what looked like a piece of parchment. He coughed to make himself known. Ginny seeing Harry jumped and grabbed her homework and sat down blushing furiously.

"Harry, umm what are you doing here?" Ginny said still blushing.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you needed any help with your homework," he replied eyeing the wrinkling dirty piece of parchment.

"Sure I actually do need some help," Ginny said pulling out a new piece of parchment.

Harry and Ginny worked together until her homework was finally finished. Harry had noticed how when he would tell her something he would find her looking at him, she would turn away and start blushing again.

"Well now that your homework's finished would you like to go back to the common room with me?" Harry asked standing up.

"Yeah," Ginny replied placing her stuff into her bag.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the common room to find it quite empty. Fred and George were sitting in a corner playing some chess, while some first years sat in another doing some homework.

"Hey Harry I am tired I am going to bed," Ginny said heading up to the girls' dormitory," Oh and thanks for the help with the homework."

"Anytime," Harry called up to her as she disappeared from view. Harry went over and watched as Fred and George played chess. George's knight was kicking Fred's queen when Harry decided to go upstairs for bed.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night after his stomach growled. He decided to go down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. Dobby came bounding up to Harry in one of Hermione's S.P.E.W. hats.

"Can Dobby get Harry Potter anything, sir?" Dobby beamed.

"Err, sure Dobby, can I have some hot chocolate?" Harry asked.

"Coming right up sir, you can go sit by the pretty young lady over there at the table," Dobby said while getting Harry's hot chocolate ready.

Harry went over to the table and found Ginny sitting there with a glass of water and a bowl of ice.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said taking a gulp of her water.

"Hey Ginny, couldn't sleep?" Harry asked taking a seat next to her.

"No," Ginny said plopping an ice cube in her mouth.

"Why do you have water and then a bowl of ice?" Harry asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I wanted some water, and ice cubes make me hyper," She said putting another ice cube in her mouth.

"How do they make you hyper, they're ice cubes?" Harry said looking confused.

"Well I don't know after I eat all of them I just get hyper and I do strange things," Ginny said eating the last ice cube.

"Here's your hot chocolate sir," Dobby said handing Harry his hot chocolate.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as Dobby bounded off and disappeared, "Well I guess we're in trouble because you just ate the last ice cube."

Ginny smiled real big and started bouncing on her seat. Harry was sitting there looking like she was going insane. She started singing "It's a Small World" and snapping her fingers. She then stopped abruptly and leaned in closer to Harry and placed her lips on his.

Harry put his hot chocolate on the table as Ginny placed herself in his lap. He put his hand around her waist and the other behind him to balance himself as not to fall off the bench. Suddenly she broke away and Harry was worried that he had done something wrong. Then she started speaking.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't…I didn't mean to," She said looking away.

"If you ever say sorry again I am going to have to kiss you," He said looking at her lips.

"Sorry," She said softly.

He placed his lips on hers and deepened the kiss by putting his hand in her hair.

Ginny broke away," Harry I love you."

"I love you too Ginny," He said kissing her again.

Fin

A/N: Hey guys tell us what you think. We tried to make this one longer. By the way deepbluec we luv ya and love that you like our story! Please R&R.


End file.
